The end of Sonic's world?
by roket333
Summary: Eggman is at it again but with a new idea. But this time, there will be no survivors. Or will there?
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

The end of the world for Sonic?

Desc: Eggman is at it again but with a new idea. But this time, there will be no survivors. Or will there?

C0: Key and prolouge

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

error a nearby computer is erroring out

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains blood.

This story contains the deaths of Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

This story contins mild cursing.

If you are easily disturbed by either of the instances, it is not reccomended that you read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visulize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.


	2. Chapter 1: The story

[It was just another day in station square when Sonic and Tails where hanging out, chilling on a mountian with a wonderful view of the sun set]

Tails: Boy, this sunset looks very nice.

Sonic: Yeah, no kiddding.

[It was a pretty nice sunset containing Gold, Red, Orange and alot of colors you normally see in a sunset, but this one had a special color only few would see on days that happened as often as a blue moon]

Tails: Sonic! Look!

[The blue hedgehog looked at the sunset only to see a shade of green]

Sonic: Uhh, did I just see a flash of green?

Tails: Yes. on cirtain day-

[Tails was interrupted by the egg-mobile arriving]

Sonic: Ugh. It's Baldy McNosehair.

Eggman: DONT CALL ME THAT!

Sonic: Whatever eggface.

Eggman: *sigh* I just wanted to tell you in person that you have 3 days left to live.

Sonic&amp;Tails: Why?

Eggman: I'm making a new plan starting at midnight to destroy the world

Sonic: Like you tried to in SA2 but blew up half the moon?

Eggman: SHUT UP! you are gonna regret that!

Tails: Sonic, I dont think eggman likes refrences

Eggman: Cya never, you rat!

Sonic: I'M NOT A RAT! *homing attacks eggman* I'm a Hedgehog!

[Around 8:30 PM EST]

[Late at night around 11:30 PM EST]

Tails: *yawns* 'sonic's light is on? why?'

[Tails walked into Sonic's room only to see him staring out the window.]

Sonic: Tails, I really think the world is in trouble here...

Tails: what's that light?

Sonic: Beats me.

[Light goes out]

Tails: Well,let's get back to-

[Huge explosion]

[Pressure wave shatters all windows]

Sonic: OW!

Tails: *gasps* Uh,S-s-sonic?

Sonic: Ow?

Tails: I should take you to a hospital.

Sonic: Uh, good idea GOD IT HURTS SOOOOO BAD!

[Back at Sonic's house, Sonic is recovering from shards of glass that got lodged in his fur after the windows broke]

[Knock on door]

Tails: I'll get it!

[Opens door]

Tails: Knuckles!

Knuckles: I heard Sonic got hurt. I came by to visit and mabey make him feel better.

Tails: He's up in his room.

[Huge Explosion]

[Ground shakes]

[Car alarms go off]

Tails: This is the second time but i'm already tired of it.

Knuckles: What's happening?

Tails: Something to do with eggman.

Sonic: *weakly* Hey, Tails, we gotta stop eggman!

Tails: Are you sure you are feeling well enough?

Sonic: Yes!

Tails: Ok then. Knuckles, come with us to beat eggman.

Knuckles: Ok

Sonic&amp;Knuckles: Where is it?

Tails: Right above us but 3 miles in the air.

Shadow: Count me in too.

Sonic: Okay Shadow, I guess.

[Tails and Co fly to eggman's base]

Eggman: Looks like I have a pest problem. Egg-Fighters, ATTACK!

Tails: Egg fighters at 3:00!

[Sonic attempts to spin dash buts gets dizzy]

[All robots glow cyan]

All: ?

[Robots detonate as they are slammed into walls]

Silver: Hey guys!

Tails: Hey Silver!

Sonic: We need to find eggman an-

[Eggman walks in]

[Knuckles growls]

Eggman: Oh, I need to get out.

[Shadow grabs Egman by the neck]

Shadow: Tell us where you hid the bomb!

Eggman: NO!

Shadow: Then we are gonna have some fun watching you getting sucked out into space.

Eggman: Ok, Ok, I will talk. It is in the center of the station, but there is no way to defuse it. Ha Ha Ha!

Sonic: Tails? Can you get us there?

Tails: Yes

[All arrive at core]

Tails: Oh no, this is very bad.

Sonic: Why?

Tails: It's a red matter explosive.

Knuckles: A red what thingy?

Tails: Red matter explosive. When it explodes it creates a black hole.

[Tails trys to defuse]

Tails: We better get out of here. It'll explode in 13 minutes.

Sonic: We are doomed?

Tails: Basicly, yes.

[All fly home]

Shadow: You idiot!

Tails: me?

Shadow: YES! we only have 7 minutes left untill we all die bcause of you!

[Shadow aims pistol at Tails' head]

Shadow: Say good night, fox.

[Now in slow motion]

[Shadow pulls the trigger]

[As the bullet flies for miles, Sonic jumps in the path of the bullet]

[End of slow motion]

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: *quietly* Tails...only yo can stop the world from ending

[Sonic coughs up a bit of blood.]

[Shadow investigated Sonic]

Shadow: He's going to bleed out.

Tails: No,he isn't nononononononono. nooooooooooo!

Tails:*sniffles and cries* no. Sonic's gone.

Silver: What happened in here? what's wi- WHAT HAPPENED?

Tails: Shadow tried to shoot me and Sonic took the bullet.

[Silver throws Shadow through the wall]

[Tails calls 911]

Operator: 911, what's your emergency?

Tails: *paniked* MY FRIEND IS BLEEDING OUT!

Operator: Calm down sir. now tell me, where is your location?

Tails: 8816 E Heavy Rd.

Operator: The paramedics will be there shortly.

[Call ends]

Silver: Wait, dont you have a healing device tails?

Tails: No, but I could build one. I just need some DNA

[Tails plucks a hair from Sonic]

[Tails builds a healing device]

[Paramedics arrive]

Medic 1: *gsaps* it's...

Medic 2: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Medic 1: He has no pulse.

Medic 2: Miles, he might not live.

[Boom]

[Static sounds]

Tails: The bomb! We where too late. Now, the entire world will be consumed by the black hole!

Sonic:*moans*

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: *faintly* Help... me...

[Tails had placed the healing machine on Sonic's heart and all watched in amazement how someone who seemed as good as dead was alive and better than before]

Sonic: WOO! Yeah! Feeln' gooood.

Tails: the bomb exploded.

Sonic: WHAT?! we gotta-

[Sonic ha been interrupted by the roof being torn off of their house and a car coming though the wall.

Sonic: If we don't stop it somehow, it'll cause hell on earth!

Tails: Yeah but how?

[All think]

[The house creaks]

Tails: Wait. I think I got it.

Silver: All right tails! What is it?

Tails: Antimatter Explosive.

Shadow: But that'll kill everyone in this state and 2 states around! Besides, where are we going to get Antimatter?

Tails: First off, that's only if we dont hit it. Second off, I have 8 grams of Antimatter.

Sonic:How in the heck do you get antimatter?

Tails:I'll explain after we get rid of that hole.

Sonic: What else?

Tails: we also need some metal. Boy, the wind is really picking up!

[Tails said that as he was stared to be dragged by the wind. It was getting closer and bigger by the second]

[The back walls of the house where now gone]

Sonic: Tails! gab onto something!

Tails: Why?

[Just then he opened his eyes and saw he was being dragged. He tried outflying the wind but, he lost. It was the worst sight Sonic had ever saw. He saw tails get sucked into the black hole forever. The last he saw of him was him just fading away and turning red. Soon, Shadow lost his footing too and suffered the same fate as Tails.]

Silver: Let's get this done!

Sonic: How? we dont have the explosive.

Knucles: Sonic!

[Knuckles was being sucked into the black hole too]

[Sonic came but just as he saw knuckles, he went flying. Seconds later he saw a silver little dot go too.]

Sonic: Tails... Shadow... Knuckles... Silver... They are gone forever.

[Sonic wept for a while and those events had driven him to the tipping point where he just jumped in and it was all over. Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog, who wasn't influinced by dark gaia and light gaia said he was never doubting commited suicide. Earth was doomed. A black sphere was where earth was. Soon, it took Jupiter, Mars and even the Sun. From Sonic's POV he is still falling in but about 30X his normal hight and in atoms. As the last of the solar system was added to the black hole's mass, Sonic awoke in his bed and Yelled]

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *panting* wha? was that all just a nightmare?

Tails: Thank god you are awake! I thought you where dying!

Sonic: So, none of that happened?

Tails: None of what happened?

Sonic: Well its a long story but here goes. Eggman created a Black hole bomb and...[1.5 hours later]...Then the whole solar system was just a back hole.

Tails: Nope, none of that ever happened.

Sonic: I think the part I liked best is when silver just threw Shadow though the wall with out even giving a shit.

Tails: The only part you got right in that nightmare was that I have 8G of Antimatter.

Sonic: Man, I gotta lay off the chilli dogs.


	3. Chapter 2: Ending notes

To be continued?

Hey, guys! this was my first fanfic and I really liked making it. The thought of this story was inspired by my love and knowledge of black holes. See you guys next time.

PS: this was all made up as I went along

PSS: I originally planned to have shadow shoot tails in the lung causing him to drown in his own blood, but that was too gruesome and didnt make any sence so I replaced it with a much less hostile version where Sonic simply takes the bullet for tails.

PSSS: I will only make Sonic Fan fics.

PSSSS: This was all done in 24 hours. thank god for laptops and Dropbox, am I right?


End file.
